


Sweet Like Honey

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Sunshine [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bondage, Caning, Gen, Painplay, Steve discovers his endorphin response, Surprise! - Freeform, pro dom!Sam, service top!Sam, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Steve is nervous.Not the same kind of nervous he was the first time he was here- he’s been coming to Sam for a few months now, and he trusts him wholeheartedly and unreservedly. Sam is teaching him so many things, about BDSM, about submission, abouthimself; Steve is beyond grateful, and always looks forward to his visits to Sam’s basement for his session.Today is no different. Steve’s stomach is in the happy knot of anticipation it usually is, but he’s also got a bad case of nerves. The last few sessions, they’ve been dabbling with painplay- clothespins, nipple clamps, riding crops, light floggers- and so far, Steve is enjoying it all. Last session, during debrief, Sam had asked him if there was anything he’d been wanting to try but had been scared to.Steve hadn’t even had to think about it. Since starting to research BDSM, there had been one tool that had caught his attention:Canes.





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> So it would seem this is a series now. Alrighty then. :)
> 
> This is very much a result of the screaming/yelling/cheer-reading I've gotten from [Places](https://archiveofourown.org/users/places/pseuds/places). It's very encouraging, so thank you! :D

Steve is nervous.

It's not the same kind of nervous he was the first time he was here- he’s been coming to Sam for a few months now, and he trusts him wholeheartedly and unreservedly. Sam is teaching him so many things, about BDSM, about submission, about  _ himself- _  Steve is beyond grateful, and always looks forward to his visits to Sam’s basement for his session.

Today is no different. Steve’s stomach is in the happy knot of anticipation it usually is, but he’s also got a bad case of nerves. The last few sessions, they’ve been dabbling with painplay- clothespins, nipple clamps, riding crops, light floggers- and so far, Steve is enjoying it all. Last session, during debrief, Sam had asked him if there was anything he’d been wanting to try but had been scared to.

Steve hadn’t even had to think about it. Since starting to research BDSM, there had been one tool that had caught his attention:

Canes.

He’d seen them in videos, read about them in stories, seen them in online shops. He’s fascinated by the reactions they elicit, by the marks they leave. He’s never been interested in getting a tattoo, but he loves being marked, and the bruises and welts he sees being left by canes- he doesn’t have the words to describe how even just the idea makes him feel.

But he’s also kind of terrified. Sam has hurt him before of course, but he’s never seen anyone in the videos react to a cane with anything less than terrifying howls of pain, and he’s not sure he has the fortitude to deal with it. Clothespins are one thing; being beaten with a cane feels like a whole other beast.

He goes up to the door and knocks, and a moment later Sam answers, dressed in his regular dark wash jeans and soft t-shirt.

“Hey sunshine.” Sam smiles at him, bright and welcoming as always. “C’mon in.”

Steve follows him in and moves to the side so Sam can close the door. They make small talk as they head to the kitchen for their traditional pre-session chat. Sam asks him how his art classes are going, and Steve grins bashfully, admitting he’s having some trouble with sculpture. He’s great at drawing, ok at painting, but just really isn’t a fan of sculpture. Thankfully it’s only one class, and there’s only a few weeks left to suffer through in the semester.

By the time they’re heading to the door down to the basement, Steve’s nerves have calmed, but as he takes the carpeted steps down he can feel his pulse start to speed up again. He tries to take a few deep breaths, reminding himself that he wants this, wants to try. It’s kind of hard to remember that though when he sees two of Sam’s canes laid out on a towel over the top of one of the low cabinets, waiting for use.

He jumps at the feel of Sam’s hand on his lower back.

“You know you don’t have to do this. I’m never gonna do anything to you you don’t ask for.”

Steve nods, trying to swallow past how dry his throat’s gotten. “Yeah, I know, but I wanna try it.”

Sam nods, taking him at his word. “Alright then, sunshine. Go ahead and strip down, clothes on the table, shoes under, then come on over to me.”

This part is familiar by now, and the ritual is soothing. He sticks his socks into his shoes before nudging them under the table, and carefully folds each piece of clothing as he removes it, setting them on top of the table. When he turns to find Sam, he’s waiting over near the spanking bench Steve remembers from his first day and his stomach twists with a fluttter. When he walks over to join Sam, Sam’s smile warms, and he reaches a hand out to squeeze Steve’s upper arm.

“Look at you being so brave. You’re so good for me, sunshine. You go ahead and kneel down here so I can strap you in all safe and snug.”

Steve situates himself so he’s kneeling where Sam indicates. This kneeler has two narrow padded limbs for his knees and lower legs to rest on, and padded sections his upper thighs will be pulled against; Sam fastens the cuffs around his ankles and just above his calves below his knees, securing each one. He guides Steve to lean forward and stretch out over the padded front so he can buckle his wrists into the cuffs on the front legs, which will keep him pulled down. A final wide and heavy strap goes tight across his back and Sam has him wiggle around to make sure everything is secure. Steve is acutely aware he’ll have no choice but to either take what Sam gives him, or safeword out. He shivers as Sam rubs a warm hand up and down his spine.

“You’re ok, sunshine. Take a minute and breathe, we’ve got all the time in the world, no reason to rush.”

Steve focuses on his breathing, trying not to think about what’s about to happen. He knows he can safeword or yellow out if he needs to, and Sam won’t hold it against him, in fact would be mad if Steve needed to and  _ didn’t _ . He’s built this up so much in his mind, he’s not sure what he even wants it to be anymore.

Sam’s hand slows up near the base of Steve’s skull and gently squeezes the back of his neck. “How you doing, sunshine? Ready to give this a go?”

Steve takes a deep breath, lets it out. “Yes, Sam.”

Sam gives Steve’s neck one more gentle squeeze, then steps away. Steve knows he’s going for the cabinet the canes are sitting on, and he closes his eyes, continuing to breathe. He can do this; he knows he can.

Sam comes back over, and smoothes a hand over the curve of Steve’s ass, and lightly drags his fingertips over the sensitive skin on the backs of his thighs, making Steve squirm.

“We’re gonna start with five. I’m gonna start light, and work my way up, but even light strikes are gonna hurt. You signal me if you need to slow down or stop.”

Steve swallows, and his voice only cracks a little when he says, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Sam pats his ass, and steps back, and Steve braces even though he’s read tensing up makes it hurt more.

There’s a swish, and the crack of impact, and a split second later a line of bruising, stinging pain lights up across Steve’s ass and he yelps more from surprise than anything else.

“That’s one, sunshine. You good?”

Steve blinks, and he can feel the pain from the first strike settling in, and it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. “Yes sir. Keep going?”

Sam doesn’t say anything else, just strikes again, and again. By the fourth hit, Steve is struggling against the cuffs and straps, not because he actually wants to get away, but because he can’t help it. The pain from the strikes doesn’t dissipate the way spankings or hits from the riding crop do; this pain is deeper, hotter, and it layers. He can already tell without looking he’s going to bruise. If this is Sam hitting him  _ lightly _ \- and it hurts,  _ oh  _ it hurts, but it’s not as overwhelmingly awful as he’d thought it would be. Maybe it’ll get worse?

The last strike falls against the underside of his ass and Steve barks out a shout.

Sam moves forward again and rubs a hand firmly against Steve’s ass, and Steve whimpers, dropping his forehead down to rest on the padded surface of the bench. It’s like Sam is somehow rubbing the pain in like lotion, but even then, it’s still not as bad as Steve had expected.

“Give me a color, sunshine.”

“Green, sir. Harder?”

There’s a snort of surprised laughter from behind him, and Steve groans as Sam squeezes his ass. “Sure thing. Coming right up.”

There’s a brief pause as Sam gets back into position, and Steve doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until it bursts out of him all at once when the cane hits the back of his thighs.  _ Jesus- _

Sam doesn’t give a number this time, he’s just laying stripes down, and it’s not long before Steve is wiggling and struggling against the straps again, unable to help the yelps of pain that erupt out of him. There’s a particularly vicious strike against the meat of his ass, and Steve has to bite down on an absurd urge to laugh. The next strike hits, and again, the urge to laugh is almost overwhelming.

What the hell?

Sam seems to have found his rhythm, and the strikes are starting to flow together into an all over achy warmth with the brighter flares where the cane hits, and though he tries to hold it in, a snicker escapes from Steve before he can stop it.

Sam pauses, and Steve’s eyes go wide. Oh no.

Sam walks around to the front again, and Steve hides his face against the bench, still trying to hold in the giggles that are trying to burble up through his chest and out his mouth.

Sam kneels down so he’s closer to eye level with Steve. “Sunshine...look at me a second?”

Steve desperately tries to school his expression, but when he meets Sam's gaze he cracks like an egg and starts laughing helplessly. Sam looks momentarily stunned, then a slow grin spreads across his face.

“What- what’s happening?” Steve gasps between bouts of giggles. He can’t remember the last time he had a giggle fit, and this is just crazy.

“We found your endorphin response, is all. It happens sometimes. Same concept as runner’s high.”

Steve tries to gather himself, but it takes a few tries before he can speak without cracking up. “Why didn’t this happen before?”

“The pain wasn’t strong enough before to trigger it. Caning is kind of intense, in case you haven’t noticed.” Sam stands up and ruffles his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Color? I’m not going to want to go too much longer, if only for your ass’s sake. Want to be sure you can sit at some point before our next session.”

Steve grins, and he knows it’s dopey, but he really doesn’t care; right now he feels amazing. “Green, Sam.”

“Atta boy. I’m gonna do ten more, a little harder than I’ve been going. When I hit ten, you’re done. Got it?”

Steve hums. “Yessir.”

Sam moves back around behind the bench, and Steve settles in to wait. Why did he think this was so scary? This is  _ fantastic _ .

There’s a low whistle, and Steve almost chokes on his tongue as the pain hits. ‘A little harder’ his _ass_.

Heh. His ass.

Steve is starting to giggle over his internal pun when the next strike hits the back of his thighs, and he jumps. Sam _is_ hitting harder, though Steve thinks he’s not hitting as hard as he could. He’s seen Sam’s arms. He’s pretty sure Sam is holding back, which is kind of sobering, really, considering how this feels.

Though not sobering for long; by the time Sam is halfway through the set, Steve is full-on laughing, and when Sam hits him for the last time, Steve is laughing hard enough he's gone silent as he gasps for breath, tears streaming down his face.

He hears Sam walk away for a moment, probably putting the cane down, and then he’s coming around the front of the bench against to rest his arms and chin on the edge near Steve’s head, and laughs. “Lord, just look at you. You’re a mess, sunshine. Color?”

“Green, Sam, so green, I didn’t- I didn’t know it would feel like this.”

“Yeah,” Sam reaches out to pet Steve’s hair again, and oh, that’s really nice. Steve closes his eyes and tries to lean into it, forgetting momentarily he’s strapped down and can’t move too far. “Not everyone responds this way. Just some lucky few like you.”

“This is- we can do this again, right, Sam?”

“Sure thing, sunshine, but it’s gonna be a few weeks.You don’t feel it yet, but you’re going to later. Do you want to see it?”

Oh. Steve had completely forgotten about how it would look. “Yes? Please, Sam?”

“Just a second.” Sam gets up, and there’s the noise of a camera app working, and when Sam comes back around the front of the bench again, he holds his phone up so Steve can see it.

“ _ Holy shit _ .” Steve breathes. His ass and the back of his thighs are covered in sets of double lines like railroad tracks, deep red welts with dark purple along some of the edges that he knows will become some spectacular bruises. It’s pretty much exactly what he wanted, but somehow so much better. He can’t wait until his hands are free so he can touch them.

Sam clicks his phone off and tucks it back into his pocket, then reaches for Steve’s left wrist to start unbuckling the cuff.

“I’m going to get you out of all of these, then I’m going to help you up to that pile of cushions over there. Not too far. Then we’ll go from there, alright?”

“Sounds great, Sam.” Steve is still happily floating along; he can see how it’s similar to how he feels when he’s in subspace, but it’s different, brighter, not as quiet and serene as that mindset is.

Sam finishes undoing the last buckle, and instructs Steve to go slow, helping him get his hands up onto the bench and making sure he’s relatively steady before helping Steve to stand and make his way over to the pile of cushions. He has Steve lay out on his front, and Steve sighs happily, resting his head on his folded arms. This is nice. Sam is nice. Everything is just really really nice.

Sam comes back a second later with a water bottle and a small bowl of gummi bears that he sets down near Steve’s head. He sits cross-legged next to Steve on another cushion as Steve nabs a gummi bear and pops it into his mouth.

“How you feeling, sunshine?”

Steve considers the question carefully. He’s still kind of floaty, but he knows it’s a legitimate question, and wants to answer it right. He feels amazing, would be his immediate response, but just below that he can feel the hot tightness and ache of deep bruising starting to settle in on his ass and thighs, and yeah, Sam was right; he’s definitely going to feel that later.

“Good. Sore, but good.”

Sam nods, picking up gummi bears of his own. “Was it scary as you’d thought?”

Steve huffs a laugh. “No. I think- I’d watched so many videos, and read a lot, and it just sort of...built up into this huge  _ thing _ , you know? I mean, the endorphin thing probably helped too, but, I liked it. A lot.”

“Glad to hear it. You know a lot of those videos, they play up the reactions for drama; not exactly the world’s most reliable resource for information.” Sam ruffles Steve’s hair again, and Steve melts into it. “How about you rest right here, eat a few more gummies and drink some water while I go grab the liniment, and then I’ll give you the aftercare run down, okay?”

Steve stretches out and winces as it pulls at his bruises. “Yeah, Sam.”

Sam smirks, mischievous, and pats Steve on the ass as he gets up, eliciting a yelp. “Good boy.”

Steve just buries his face in his arms and grins, basking in the glow.

**Author's Note:**

> The kneeler Sam has Steve on is similar to [this one](https://www.airenibiroe.com/2017/06/25/wooden-spanking-bench/) (obviously this is NSFW, unless your job promotes kink in the workplace).
> 
> Feel free to come flail at me, ask question, or just say hi on tumblr at [Analisegrey](http://analisegrey.tumblr.com/).


End file.
